1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to latch mechanisms and, more particularly, to a latch mechanism automatically lifting a cover of an electronic device when being released and the electronic device utilizing the latch mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A notebook computer generally has a latch mechanism for latching and releasing a cover of a main frame, because it is necessary to prevent the closed cover from coming loose or opening accidentally. A conventional latch mechanism provides latching hooks to a cover so as to engage the cover with a main frame. In order to open the cover, an operation for releasing the latching hooks from the main frame and an operation for lifting the cover itself are executed consecutively with the latching hooks held in a releasing position. If latch mechanisms are provided to both the right and left sides of the cover, the operations for releasing the right latch mechanism by the right hand and for releasing the left latch mechanism by the left hand must be done simultaneously and then held in a released state while lifting the cover with both hands. Therefore, the conventional latch mechanism is inconvenient to open, and impossible to to do with a single hand.
Accordingly, a need exists for a latch mechanism resolving the above problem in the industry.